Am I daydreaming?
by Lonleydarkness
Summary: A story of two lovers, in a world where their love is taboo. Will they ever find acceptance, or will the people of their world and time hunt them out of their twisted little existance? GardevoirXOCTrainer
1. Chapter 1: The first of many

Hey! Your favorite demon of darkness here! Still learning the ropes of this site, but also polishing my writing skills! Here is another story (For whoever reads it), so tell your friends and enjoy! (seriously though, tell your friends. I HAVE NO READS YET! I call myself "LonelyDarkness" for a reason.) R&R please!

Quick note:

"Words"= Regular speech

_Words_= telepathy

'Words'= thought

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

I sat up suddenly as my hand shot down to my waist. "1..2..3..4..5..6. Good, all here.'' I said with a relived sigh.

I am a pokemon trainer, and my name is Robert Silph. My grandfather, Steuart Silph made Silph co., and I got stuck with their "Fortunate" name. Most of the time, I have to help with the buisness dealings they have. The board wants me out, and they aren't subtle about it. But thankfully my dad has managed to keep them at bay.

The truth is , I don't really want to deal with this company for the rest of my healthy life. All they do is keep me away from my journey. Sure, the money is nice, but it isn't worth my life.

It is the middle of Arctober, so the pokemon in Jhotto have gone into heat. The worst place to be for a trainer to be is in the grass, so of course my tent is conveintly placed right next to it.

_Robby?_

My Kirrilia, Sabrina, had a sneaky way of getting out of her ball just to talk to me.

_Are... are you awake?_

"Yes." I said " Did you have another nightmare because of me?"

_Yes, but mine probably wasn't as bad as yours._

A cold Breeze flew past our tent, and it dropped about two degrees inside. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

She acted like a motherly figure as much as possible. The only time she ever showed fear in front of me was when she had a nightmare, espically one caused by my bad dreams. Darkrai had to stay alive somehow, right?

_So what was yours this time?_She said as she sat at the foot of my sleeping bag.

"I had that dream, AGAIN." I said with an exasperated sigh.

_The same one?_

"Yeah." For the past few months I had a dream where the members of the board took my pokeballs and stuffed them into a trash compactor, and I was forced to listen to their screams

The screams got louder and louder, until my ears leaked blood. Eventually the board members fell to the floor, and they turned into Ghastlies. Then they circled around my head, telepathically shouting _YOU failed us, and now you join us!_ They kept saying it, over and over again, until it turned into a song. After Minuets of this, they would slowly fade away, until they were completely gone. then Darkrai would appear, and cut my head off. And I was forced to watch, in mute terror as he ate my body whole. And then I would wake up.

"So what was yours?"

She looked at the ground, and heaved a sigh. _I dreamed that you were crying over a Gardevoir. She was beaten, and badly bloodied. whenever I tried to walk to you, I was surronded by a blue forcefeild. I heard you saying "You should've protected yourself!"_ a tear formed in the corner of her eye. _"And now that you didn't, you're dead and I'm not! You should've been the one to live!"_She started crying, softly, and quietly. _Wo was that Gardevoir, and why were you crying for her?_

"I don't know. I've never had a Gardevoir." I said, picking her up. "But if I did cry for her, then she must have been almost as improtant to me as you are." I said, holding her in my lap. She hugged my stomach, barely able to wrap her arms around me, and wept. her tiny body heaved and shook with her heavy sobs. eventually she fell asleep on my stomach, her face buried in the damp cloth of my white t-shirt.

I laid back down on my sleeping bag and placed her next to me, before drifting back to sleep.

I slept through the night like a Geodude. No bad dreams, and no dreams to speak of at all, really. When I woke up, Sabrina was sprawled across my chest, like I was a matress. I picked her up gently, and laid her back down on the sleeping bag, so as not to wake her.

After that, Jack, my Cyndoquil, started the fire, and I made breakfast. Oran berry omletts, and crispy hash browns.

Even though cooking eggs takes no time, I still had to make some for everybody else. After making a TON of eggs, I got everybody up and out. Saphire, my Onix, Jack, Sabrina, Chuck, my Hitmonlee, Joe, my Tentacruel, and Jhon, my Pikachu. (Being one of the two heirs to a multi-billion poke company has it's perks(like the ablility to go any where and catch any pokemon)).

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" I shouted at my sleeping pokemon. "COME ON, I MADE YOU GUYS BREAKFAST!" Instantly everybody was up, and running for my Tobasco sauce*. after almost everybody throughly drowned their eggs in any kind of condement, they ate like there wasn't going to be a tommorow.

After almost filling up on eggs, they took their required ammount of pokechow, and took a nap. Even if I wanted to, trying to move pokemon after they eat is like playing chicken wth a train. You will be hit, and you will be hit hard.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Yay! 1000 words on the first chapter:D! I will kick all kinds of ass in this story. and if you don't like my language, then check the rating again! so please do, always, R&R! And as always(Starting today), Join the dark side, we have cool capes!

*I don't own pokemon, or Tobasco sauce, but I do love them both!


	2. Chapter 2: A new dream

Alright, it's time for part dos(Two) of Am I Daydreaming? I still hate the title, but I can't think of a better one. Feel free to leave a suggestion(Seriously, I know at least ONE person has read this, do you want me to cry from lack of reviewsT_T?). Please Help a shadow demon in need, R&R people, pleaseD:!

* * *

Shortly after most of my team fell asleep, Sabrina and I began packing. She took care of the tent and sleeping bag, while I put the fire out and cleaned the cookware. We did this to save time, as she could put the tent away much faster then I could.

_Well, I hope neither of us has a nightmare while we sleep. _

"Yeah," I said "I can't stand to have another nightmare."

With that, we both drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

My dreams have a strange tendancy to start off happy, and devolove into a nightmare. And this dream probably will be no exception.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a vast strech of prarie extended before me, no doubt another one of my dream/ nightmares. But this felt different somehow, almost mellow, not a forceful happy.

I moved my head to the side slightly, to feel the scratchy bark I had been resting on. I looked up to see the boughs of an oak tree, streched out, almost protectively. As I stood up slowly, I heard a low and deep rumble, like a large man was mumbeling at me.

"Hello?" I asked out to the vast prarie.

"Hello, would you kindly face me?" A deep and booming, yet kind voice asked me.

Immediatly I swung around to look at the tree. "Closer than before, but you would do well to look up."

As I slowly looked up, there was a figure, dressed in a dark black short cloak. His face Held two peircing Blue eyes. He had beautifully quaffed, long, white hair. Around his neck was a red-stained Ursaring trap. The dark figure chuckeled as I realised who it was I was staring at. "Darkrai."

"Well who else could you expect to find in your dreams?"

He chuckeled at the joke he just told, and then his expression returned to that stoic seriousness.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want?" I said as bravely as I could. "C-come to g-give me a-another n-n-n-n.. bad d-dream?"

"No, _Robby._ I have come to tell you all about me."

My confusion shone clearly through my face, so he continued talking.

"You seem to be under the impression that all I cause is nightmares, yes?"

"Isn't that what you're named for?" My curiosity had gotten the better of my fear.

"I cause ALL dreams. Good and bad. I just don't take credit for the good ones, it tends to confuse people."

"But why tell me all this?" He gave me a haughty laugh and hopped down from his perch. He walked uncomfortably close to me and continued.

"Because you are in a position of power over the mortals." he said "You can tell the people about my true nature, I ALLOW you to have dreams. What is in those dreams is fabricated by your own mind, not mine."

I was speechless '_So I am the one who caused my own nightmares? But why?'_

_Most likely stress, or mixed emotions causing conflict._He projected into my thoughts.

"It's not my doing, if you don't want nightmares, you don't have to have them." He said aloud. "Now wake up, you're starting to annoy me." He said as he clapped his hands together.

* * *

I woke up to find six concerned pokemon staring at me. When I finally focoused on them relief spread across all their faces except Sabrina's.

_What happened?_ I sat up and saw that it was almost mid-day. I had been asleep for about 3 hours.

"Guess I was just a little too tired." I said.

_You were asleep for THREE HOURS! You just had a full eight hours sleep a half hour before you passed out! Are you sick, or on some kind of drugs?_

"No, I guess these nightmares were too tiresome. At least I got some somewhat restful sleep."

_Well let us know next time you plan on taking a long rest like that in the middle of the day, we were worried sick!_

My other pokemon showed general signs of mild concern, but some were barely interested. they know I tend to pass out from exhaustion from time to time.

"Ah well," I said "Let's get going, before we blow the whole day here. Shall we?"

I returned everyone but Sabrina, and we left to go find something to do.

_Hey, robby?_

"Yes?"

_What did you dream about this time?_

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." We stopped right next to a small tree, and started talking.

_What?_

"I saw Drakrai."

_You WHAT?_

"He gave me a dream, and told me to do somthing for him."

_Oh really? If you didn't want to tell me what you dreamed of, you could've just told me, you didn't have to lie._

"Do I look or sound like I'm lying to you?"

She looked at me for a long time, scrutinizing my face, until she let out a sigh. _No, but why would he talk to you?_

So I described every detail, as best I could remember. She sat and stared at the ground absently, as she always did when she listened, until I finished.

"So can you see why I asked you to not tell anyone?"

_Yeah, but it all made sense to me. I always had a feeling that I was being watched when I dream, and now I know why. But it still doesn't explain why he wants to turn tail and totally change his public image._

"Well, I plan to ask him tonight, somehow. But who are we to try and interpret the will of an immortal? Maybe it's just 'cause he's bored."

_Whatever._

And just as we were about to start walking, my cell phone rang.

_"Hello, Mr. Silph?" _It was one of the board members.

"WHAT?" I said, being very aggitated.

_"Sorry to interupt, but you are needed. We have finished the Silph co. poke-translators, and we thought you might like to test them out."_

"Sure, sure. Which lab are they at?"

_"They are located currently in the Sinnoh reigon, but we will have them..."_

"No, it's fine. I needed a change of venue anyway. I'll go to them, have My jet waiting at Glodenrod, will you?"

_"Of course sir, we will transport you to Sinnoh immedeatly. Send me the results when you get them. My production team catolouged thousands of hours for these, so I pray Arceus will give us good fortune."_

"Will I expect to see you there?"

_"Of course, see you in a few days, Mr. Silph."_

* * *

YAY! I finished my second Chapter! Please, READ AND REVIEW! You guys are going to make me cry if you don't...T_T Join the dark side, we have cool capes!


	3. Chapter 3:The journey(Of Filler!)

Horay! Finnally, my shadow has company! Though we still number few, I feel that we will find more brothers in the weeks to come(Or so I hope)!So as always R&R, and Join the dark side, we have cool capes:D!

* * *

As we boarded the plane, I noticed that my flight attendants were giving me a dirty look.

"Is there a problem?" I asked at them.

"Yes sir," responded the head stewardess "we don't allow animals on the plane."

"Are you calling me an animal?"

"No, of course not sir!" She said with a hint of fear. "We were refering to your Kirlia."

"Really? Because I see only one person talking, So "We" is used improperly. And that _individual_ is starting to piss me off. Did you know people lose their jobs when I get pissed off?"

She turned pale, almost a lighter shade than Sabrina. "And by the way, _SHE _has a name. And I'm sure _SHE _would appreciate it if you called her Sabrina. Now I don't want to see you for the rest of the flight, do I make myself clear?"

She nodded weakly and ran into the lavitory. The other attendants looked away quickly, and were totally silent.

_Thanks Robby, I really appreciate it._

_'Don't mention it, I would do it 100 more times.' _I thought to her. She blushed and looked away, trying to hide it.

_'So what do you want? Some food, a drink, anything?' _I asked her.

She looked back and absently stared at the wall. _Maybe some Oran juice, and some peanuts._

"Excuse me, stewardess?" I said to one of the blue mini-skirt-clad women. "Can I get two cups of Oran juice, and a bag of peanuts?"

"Roasted or plain?" she said with all the politeness she could muster.

_Roasted, please._

"A bag of roasted will do fine, thank you."

She ran to the front of the plane as fast as was considered safe._ 'Do you want anything else? They do have food on this plane too...'_

_Really? Well can I have a salad?_

_'What kind?'_

_There's more than one?_

_'Sure there is!' _I said chuckeling. The stewardess ran back with two cups filled with a pale orange liquid, and a bag of peanuts. "Excuse me, but can I also get a Chef's salad, and a ham and cheese sandwich?"

"What kind of dressing would you like, sir?"

_What does she mean "Dressing"?_

"Uum," I said to the stewardess. _'Dressing adds more flavor to the salad.'_

_Ooh. Well, I'll let you decide, I'm sure I will like it._

"I would like the Italian dressing."

"Exelent choice sir." She strolled down the asile as fast as she thought safe, again, to fetch me what I ordered.

_You know, you can be scary sometimes, it's like you have an all buisness side to your personality._

_'Sometimes it is necessary to be ruthless. Because if I wasn't, then a lot of people would take advantage of my position, and I probably wouldn't be able to go on my pokemon journey.'_

She looked at the window, absently, probably thinking about what I said. I leaned back against my bench like chair and looked out the window. Johto was passing quickly beneath us, followed by a mass of forrest. Eventually Sabrina started to talk to me again.

_Are all poeple who work with you trying to take advantage of you?_

I thought to myself for a few moments, and thought of the best example I could. _'Actually, my boss, Gene Alastor, or "Zero", as his freinds call him, is a really cool guy. He's only a few years older than me, but he has more money than Arceus!'_

_Really? He sounds like he would be REALLY mean if he has even more influence than you do._

_'I know, but I met him once. He studied the egg you hatched from, actually.'_

_Ack! I fell kinda violated now..._ We both laughed and finished our food while playing card games. After a few hours of laughing and telling jokes, our plane landed in Jubilife city.

* * *

_Wow! This city is huge! _Sabrina said.

"Yeah, one of the only ones in Sinoh that has an airport. It's also the only city in Sinnoh that has a Silph co. labratory."

"Robert S.!" Shouted a cab driver with a sign that had my name on it. "Come on, Your flight landed half an hour ago!"

"Excuse me, Sabrina." I told her. "You rang?!" I shouted as I walked over to the cabby. Sabrina walked closely behind.

"Oh! Mr.S! I was told you would be leaving for the Silph lab, right?"

"Yes, how long will this take?"

"About 30 poke, but I can get ya there for 25, but I don't wanna hear you say "Slow down, you're going too fast!" Got it?"

"Sure." I said. As I got in the driver told me to "buckle up", before stomping the gas.

_Robby, we're going WAAY too fast! _

_'I know, but I trust this guy, he seems like a goo- GREAT ARCEUS!' _The driver slammed down on the break, and we were thrown onto the floor of the taxi.

"We're here!" He shouted as we stopped. "New record! Looks like it'll only be 20 poke..."

I tossed him 50 and lept out of the car as fast as I could. "Keep the change and GO!"

He laughed like a madman and pulled out from the front of the sky scraper, tires squealing. _OOH MY ARCEUS! That was scary! _She projected over her heavy breathing.

I looked over and saw that she was laying on the ground. I laughed nervously. "T-that wasn't s-so b-bad."

"Mr. Silph?" Said a small nervous voice.

I turned around and saw a small man with a bald head and thick glasses standing a few feet from me. "Yes?"

"Well... we, um, have a room... for you, and your... um, Kirlia." He said, looking very nervous.

"Really? I thought I would get a hotel, not a closet in the labs..."

"Well... um, that's what, um... I meant to say... um, sorry."

"I'm just messing with you! I'm at the Gallade's arm hotel, room... 275B, right?"

"Y-yes... impressive, um, memory... um, sir!"

After a little while, he stuttered out that the translator pair that I was to get were given to Mr. Alastor instead.

"That's fine, I'll wait for the next pair, about how long will that be?"

"Well... um, about a month..."

* * *

Yay! I finished my third chapter! I will now be releasing on a weekly basis, though. Sorreh TT_TT! BUUUUUT, they will be longer and better(I hope) I swear! Shadow demon's honor! Well, as always, R&R, And follow to become a part of the dark side, we have cool capes... ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation of the Heart

Hello once again fans! I started this ASAP, so I hope it goes on the site before the shadows blow up my computer again... Anyways! I hope you tell your friends about my stories! I am ever so lonely... also, join the dark side, we have cool capes! (It's legit now!)

* * *

"A MONTH!?" I shouted, dumbfounded.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-sorry s-sir!" he shouted fearfully.

I let out a frustrated sigh and counted to ten in my head. "It's alright, really. But how long before they will be available to the public? I'm sure you know that they will help no only increase our bottom line, but they will also make our company that much more lucrative."

The small man seemed confused for a moment, but answered after a second. "W-well... if production r-ramps up sp-speed they might m-make it out in a year or so." He fidgeted and kept opening his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I suppose I will be here for a few months, I'll have to arrange a press conference... so much work." I said, letting out a small sigh.

_You don't have to do that right this minuet. It can wait..._

'_Yeah, besides... I don't really need them now, you're telepathy and all...'_

"S-sir?" he stuttered. I turned to face him, relaxing slightly.

"Yes?"

"Will you be needing anything else? A t-travel b-brochure? D-directions? A-anything at all?" he looked almost pleadingly at me, desperate for an opportunity to redeem himself.

"No, I'll get along fine without it... It's been a while since I've wandered around without my business phone. Here," I said, handing him a piece of paper, my personal number scrawled on it. "If Mr. Alastor or Johan need to contact me, give them that. Do not let anyone else see that... it'll be your job if you do."

He straightened up and pseudo-saluted me. "Y-yes s-sir!" he said, grabbing the paper. He ran into the building, almost smacking into the automatic doors, likely toward the labs.

_Poor guy, he was a nervous wreck. _I nodded and patted her on the head. She giggled as I picked her up and set her on my shoulder. I walked toward the nearest bank and pulled out my phone.

My business phone had all of my contacts and my business associates, allowing me to stay in contact with the various companies my father had set up deals with. Many of those people were just manufacturers, some dealt in the raw materials we needed to make pokéballs.

I switched the phone off, and walked into the bank. It was a well decorated building, red wool carpets, chandeliers, glass doorknobs, that sort of thing. The front counters were polished mahogany, and each window was being operated.

"Hello." said a young man behind the polished desk. "Welcome to PokéNational bank, how may I help you today?"

I set Sabrina down next to the window, and told her to stay put. "I would like to get a safety deposit box, the sooner I can drop this off the better." I said plopping the phone on the counter. The young man picked up the phone and told me to follow him, smile never faltering.

Sabrina stayed behind, but stayed in telepathic contact in case something went wrong. The young man stepped from behind the counter and led me along the lobby. At the end of the lobby there was a large vault door, leading to a wide hallway, lined with small metal doors, and at the end of the hall there was another, smaller vault door. In the small, harshly lit hall, there was a table and a few chairs set up, probably for paperwork.

"Okay sir," the young man said "you'll just need to fill out this paperwork, and then you can choose an unoccupied box."

* * *

After a half hour, I finished the forms, asking questions like: Name, Age, SSN, Password and the like. Nothing on the sheet seemed out of the ordinary for a bank to be asking, so I signed away.

The young man smiled and placed a piece of paper on the table, saying which boxes were unoccupied. I picked box No. 235, and the young man pulled out a small key. He stuck the key into a small keyhole, and turned it, removing the entire cubicle.

He set the phone inside and turned back to me. "Will that be all? You still have quite a bit of room left in here Mr. Silph."

I nodded as he closed the lid on the box, replacing it into it's small cubical. The young man walked me out of the safety deposit box room, asking me if I wanted to do any other bank related business. I walked over to Sabrina and picked her up, waving to the man who showed me around the bank.

_He hates his job... I never understood how humans could hide their emotions so well. _she projected as we walked out onto the sidewalk.

_'I barely understand it myself, but it only makes my life harder.'_

We walked across the town, stopping at random stores, not being able to enter most. Many of the stores in the larger cities of Sinnoh are quite discriminatory, simply because they can be. In the more rural town (or the ones that cameras venture into), the people are typically more open to letting pokémon out of their pokéballs. Some will refer to them as nothing further than beasts, but some of them are pretty smart.

_So what are we going to do for lunch? _Sabrina asked, stomach rumbling.

_'I don't know, but I suppose we could see about a decent restaurant...' _We walked around for about five minuets until we found a restaurant that had a sign in the window, advertising that pokémon were allowed inside.

* * *

"Hello dearie! How are you, and how many with ya'll?" asked an older lady dressed in an old diner outfit.

"Seven." I replied, pulling the other balls off their catches.

"Aaw, that's just great sweetie! You'll just have to sit over here and wait a second fer' us to finish tidyin' up the table!"

I nodded and said thanks as I walked over to one of the waiting areas and sat in a very strong, yet soft metal chair. Sabrina climbed up the back and sat on my shoulder, loosely gripping one of my short locks of hair for balance.

_She really is nice, which is strange. Most waitresses I've ever seen were quite mean._

_'Well, I guess you can't judge a person by what they do... look at me after all.' _I projected, poking her belly.

She giggled and nodded, leaning against my head. _Rob, sometimes... I just-_

"Yer table's all set, do y'all have any "Big" pokémon?" The hostess said, totally cutting Sabrina off.

"What? Um, yeah, I have an Onix, that won't be a problem... will it?"

"Well, long as he's a good little boy we won't have any problems... we were built fer' size after all, sweetie."

* * *

After a well prepared meal, we set off again, looking for anything to do. Sabrina kept urging me to go to the pokémart, but I wanted to get the layout of the town better. It always helps to know where you're going.

After a while, I remembered that Sabrina was about to say something before the waitress cut her off.

"Hey Sabrina, what was it you were going to say at the restaurant?"

_What? That? Oh, it was nothing... _she projected quickly.

_'Nothing? It seemed like nothing then, but now that you're trying to hide something...' _

_I told you, it was nothing... really._

_'Thinking twice about revealing a dirty secret, Hmm?'_

_... Yeah... _Immediately I felt bad for saying it, but sometimes curiosity just gets the better of me. She hung her head low, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Welcome to the Jubilife pokémart, how can I help you?"

"30 full restores, 30 max revives, 30 max elixirs, and be fast... please." She looked at me like I was crazy, until I pulled my bill fold out of my backpack (A wallet is too tiny for the amount of money that I carry).

After placing the massive amount of medicine in my bag, I turned back to Sabrina. _'Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you feel bad.'_

_It's okay, I know you had no idea what I was talking about._

_'If you want to keep a secret, feel free... but just remember that I won't judge you for it. You can talk to me about anything.' _I projected, walking out of the thin plate glass doors.

_You sound like a parent..._

_'Do I? I really gotta stop nagging you then...' _She laughed, and we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

I had a nagging feeling about what Sabrina wanted to tell me, but I didn't want to worry her. I went to sleep, trying to put it out of my mind.

I felt the real world slip out of focus, as I slipped into a dream. My mind became blurry, and I slipped out of consciousness.

I saw a vast expanse of sparse forest stretching out ahead of me in all directions. I heard the cries of hundreds of different pokémon mixed into a natural din of a forest. I slowly stood up, trying to walk into the expanse of forest when I heard a very particular laugh.

"My my, the things humans come up with!" I could see Darkrai standing far off in the distance, holding what appeared to be a gun. "I could ha- oh gods." he said in an annoyed tone.

I began to walk towards him when he suddenly disappeared. "How _dare _you interrupt my dream? That's _My _job!"

I turned around to see a mildly annoyed Darkrai behind me. "I had a question..." I said meekly, noting his charged dark pulse.

"Well fine then! Ask it and go away, I was playing with my new toy!" he said, waiving around a colt M1911.

"O-okay, can you stop waiving that gun around first?"

"Fine." he said, throwing it into the forest behind him.

"Well first off, why is it that you suddenly want to become the "Maker of Dreams" as opposed to nightmares?"

"Cuz' I'm bored." he said laughing. "S'matter? Expecting something more serious?"

"W-well... yeah, actually."

"Have you lived for millions of years? Cuz' let me tell you, it's pretty f*cking boring."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I just told you!"

"No, I meant why did you censor yourself? Why not just say fuck?"

"Do you have any more _fucking _questions?" he said, very annoyed now.

"Yeah, actually. How did I get here? You said this is your dream, right?"

"Of course it's my dream, they're all my dreams! But I was having this one in particular." he said, rubbing his chin sagely.

"My point exactly."

"Well I don't have any fuckin' idea! Maybe you're just really lucky..."

"Seriously?"

"Hey man, it's not my fault you happened to catch me at a bad time..."

"Would it kill you to be a little more serious?"

"Yup."

"Whatever."

"See ya' later, biatch!" he said, clapping his hands.

* * *

I awoke suddenly, feeling very annoyed. I looked around the lavish room, and saw Sabrina spread eagle next to me on the bed. My annoyance slipped away when I noticed that she was drooling.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said, nudging her gently.

_merfabrel... _she projected. I laughed at how she was capable of telepathy while sleeping, before continuing to try to wake her up.

"Hey, joke's over, now get up." I said, rubbing her head, accidentally bumping one of her horns.

I felt my body go limp for a second as I was sucked into her dream.

* * *

I saw Sabrina... or at least it looked like Sabrina... as a Gardevoir. She was laying spread eagle on the hotel bed, with a man on top of her.

For some reason, he looked familiar. Before I could do anything, I heard Sabrina's voice... her real voice, speaking English.

"Hmmm, Robby, quit teasing meee..."

Then what I heard next really confused me. "Hmhm. Sorry, would you like something a little bit... more?"

The voice was mine, but I hadn't said anything. Shocked, I tried my damnedest to eject myself from the dream. I pinched myself, and then punched myself, finally waking.

* * *

I rolled over limply, eyes wide open, trying to process what I just saw.

_Morning. Sleep well? I did, it was a wonderful dr- Robby?_

I sat up slowly in the bed, totally emptying my mind. "Yeah, I saw Darkrai, again."

_Really? What did he say?_

"Nothing useful." I said, still shell-shocked.

_Then why did he summon you?_

"He didn't. I kinda summoned myself."

_What? How?_

"I don't know, maybe I can see into other people's dreams..." I said, trying to stay out of my mind.

_Hmm, I've never heard of something like that before. You should ask Johan about it, he seems to be good with stuff like that. _

"Yeah."

_...Hey Robby?_

"Yeah?"

_Why are you only speaking out loud? Your thoughts are jumbled, and shut off._

"I think I need some coffee." I said, trying to change the subject.

_Coffee? Since when do you ever drink that?_

"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed. Why don't you take a bath, I'll set your water." She seemed reluctant, but agreed.

After setting the water to a warm 90, I went back into the bedroom, keeping my thoughts silent. After I heard her start playing around in the tub, I was sure she wasn't listening to my jumbled mind anymore.

After I pulled down the blanket, I realized that there were two wet spots. For the first time, I realized that the room smelled of what my researchers described as "Pokéfem secretions".

It varies from species to species, but that was definitely from a Kirlia. They produce it when they are sexually aroused, usually during heat.

_Hey Robby? What are you thinking of? I heard 'research', 'poké', and 'produce'. Are those translators bothering you that much?_

_'No, it's something else... I won- my ARCEUS- bother you - bed...- with it any -what do I do?- more.' _

_Robby? You're scaring me._

_'... ... sorry... ...'_

* * *

We "Lazed" around the hotel for a few hours, I called Johan and asked him about humans being able to read others dreams. Sabrina seemed to be enjoying the sun-bathing, and I had finally overcome the initial shock of the morning.

We decided to go on a sight-seeing tour of Sinnoh, going to all _Four_ of the great lakes, starting with lake Verity. Working around counter-clockwise, we would next go to Sendoff Spring.

We were all packed up and ready to go, only needing about three hours to get to Sandgem town. There we would spend the night, and wait for dawn the next day to visit the lake, ensuring that we got to spend the most time there.

Everything was set to go, all we needed was a taxi ride to the edge of the city.

* * *

"Well, let's get going, we only have eight more hours until the sun sets."

_True, but do we really need a taxi just to get to the edge of the city?_

_'It's for convenience' sake.' _I projected, climbing into the taxi.

_Finally opening your mind, hmm? So did you solve your little 'mental constipation' issues?_ she projected, playfully nudging my arm.

_'Yeah... just saw something I probably shouldn't have.'_

_Well I hope you don't have another mental escapade around someone else... they might not be so forgiving._

_'True, but they can't read my mind like you can.'_

_... Touché... _

"Here ya' are, city limits. That'll be 90 poké." the cabby said.

"Just take it..." I said handing the man 120 poké.

"Thanks mister! Not many people give a thirty percent tip..."

"Yup." I said, climbing out of the taxi. "Drive safely now."

The cabby smiled and tipped his hat before safely driving away. _Nice guy... they need more cabby's like him, and less like that... other... guy. _she projected with a shiver.

I laughed and picked her up, setting her on my shoulder.

* * *

After about an hour and a half, we made it to Sandgem. The person who told me how to get here was a rookie trainer, which is probably why he would take longer.

When we arrived, it was only 3:30, and we had expected to arrive around 4:30 or five o' clock. we had lots of free time, which we didn't anticipate having. Asking around, the only thing there seemed to be was visit Prof. Rowan in his lab.

The lab itself looked more like a two-story house, but that's where everybody said it was.

Upon entering, I was greeted by the familiar scent of industrial grade disinfectant. I looked around to see polished linoleum floors and white sheet-rock walls. I moved toward an elderly looking man, when I was stopped by a young-looking aide.

"Who are you? Too old to be a trainer sent to help with the pokédex project, so who are you?"

I laughed a little at how new that aide must be. "Hey Teach!" I shouted toward the man with white hair.

"Hmm? I know that voice..."

"Professor? You know this fellow?" the aide asked totally confused.

"Of course I do! He is my star pupil, Robert Silph!" He said, walking toward me, slowly.

"Good to see you remember me! I was hoping you hadn't gone senile yet!"

"I'm not that- well maybe I am." He said with a hearty laugh. "So how are things? I see your raltz egg hatched, and she even evolved! Not bad for someone who only sees the light of day for a press conference!"

"Yeah, well... meh!" I said, knowing he was still wittier than me. "But speaking of, this is Sabrina."

_'He's an old friend of mine.' _I projected to her.

_So I have gathered. _She projected playfully. She hopped off my shoulder and turned toward Rowan. _Hello Professor. It's good to finally meet someone smarter than myself. _She projected to everyone, curtsying.

* * *

Horay! I finally finished this chapter! I am ever so sorry about all this, but as it turns out, my chapter releases will be sporadic from now on... Sorreh! Anyways! Please take the time to write a comment, make me feel special. I'm not asking for a book people! R&R, and as always, join the dark side, we have cool capes!


End file.
